


A Different Shade of Blue

by BasementVampire



Category: DCU (Comics), Doom Patrol (Comics), Shade the Changing Girl
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Young Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Casey hasn't been the same since the incident with Retconn.





	A Different Shade of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you guys will like this. I just really want these two to be friends, and I love girls supporting each other ^.^
> 
> enjoy~~

Casey frowned from behind her mug of coffee. “I don’t know what it is. Just…ever since that shit with Retconn, I’ve been having these nightmares.”

“About _him_?”

She looked away, her usually bright eyes dull. “Yeah.”

Shade reached out across the diner table to place a hand on the other girl’s arm. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I know how it is. How lonely you must feel.”

“Funny, isn’t it?” Casey replied with a rueful smirk. “I have dreams and I’m not even _real_.”

Shade was quick to change the subject, asking hopefully, “Have you heard from Terry?”

“No.” Casey took a sip of her coffee. “I haven’t seen her since…well, you know.”

Her friend nodded sympathetically. “It’s hard—losing people you love. Trust me, I know. But you’re one of the strongest people I know, Casey. If anyone can get through this, it’s you.”

Casey gave her a sad smile. “Thanks. I just—I can’t stop dreaming about him. I keep seeing his face. God, I just wish Terry was here. Where the fuck is she?”

“She’ll turn up, I’m sure.”

“I hope so.”

Shade took Casey's hand in hers. "Hey. Change can be hard. If anyone knows that, it's me. But you get through it. Things get better. So just keep being strong."


End file.
